


like a thunder

by orphan_account



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Amazing, Beautiful, Bittersweet, Desert Island Fic, M/M, Their Love Is So, Wet Dream, Wishes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-11
Updated: 2020-01-11
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:15:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22176148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Woosan on an uninhabited tropical island. San has a hope for something to happen. It's sweet with a bitter aftertaste.
Relationships: Choi San/Jung Wooyoung
Kudos: 11





	like a thunder

**Author's Note:**

> keep in mind that english is not my mother language 😅  
> other than that i hope you enjoy 🥰

San hears water swashing around him. And then seagulls. Which makes no sense. Why would there be such sounds in his bedroom? But then again his bed feels disturbingly different. It’s not exactly cold, but a bit moist and… San moves his hands dipping them into something soft. It’s sand. Waves, seagulls and sand under him. What the hell?

San opens his eyes and sits up looking around. It appears to an island.

“What the heck happened?” He asks no one in particular. But then he hears a groan behind him. He turns away from the ocean and sees his friend, Wooyoung.

He also sits up and rubs his eyes groaning some more, then he looks around just like San before.

“Oh, it looks almost like a paradise.” Indeed, it does. But what’s going on?

“Do you remember anything?” San asks his friend as he walks closer to him. 

Wooyoung shakes his head. “Only some loud crashing noise and a lightning flash.”

“Oh, right. There was a storm. We were at my house, correct?”

“Yeah. How did end up here if we were at your place?” 

“Hell if I know.” San shrugs, memories aren’t very helpful. One second they were playing games in San’s room and then he woke up on a desert island. Or it seems to be, it’s very quiet. Only sounds are those made by nature and San and Wooyoung themselves. 

“Okay, let’s not think about, it doesn’t make sense anyway.” Wooyoung huffs. “Let’s search the shore. Nothing will happen if we’re gonna just stand here.”

He’s right. San shivers at the thought that he could be here on his own. That’d be terrifying. At least Wooyoung is with him, no matter how selfish that sounds… 

“I’m thirsty.” Wooyoung mutters as they walk along the shore.

“Well, there’s a lot of palm trees here.” 

Wooyoung stops at that and looks him dead in the eye. “Do you expect me to climb up or something?”

“No...” Yeah, not a good idea. San doesn’t want Wooyoung to hurt himself. But… he feels like he can maybe try it. It doesn’t look that difficult. Kinda.

“What are you doing?” Wooyoung frowns because San walks to the closest palm tree inspecting it’s height. Not that tall, it should be fine. He can’t die if he falls on the sand anyway…. Right?

San embraces the palm tree the best he can, checks his grip and inhales. It’s fine. He moves his hands and legs and it seems like it’s working. He’s shuffling up for sure. He makes little whimpers because he can’t help it, it’s not exactly easy but he makes it. He pokes coconut few times and it falls to the ground. Thankfully Wooyoung catches it.

Then San proceeds to slide down the palm tree, it wasn’t very graceful but he didn’t hurt himself so he counts it as success.

“Wow, you’re like a monkey.” Wooyoung praises him, even if it doesn’t really sounds like a compliment.

“Thanks I guess.” He mutters and looks down to find a sharp stone. He quickly finds one. “Wooyoung, what would you do without me?” He sighs exaggerating obviously, Wooyoung rolls his eyes.

“Die, probably. Thanks for saving my life.” Wooyoung says sarcastically. But he knows it’s kind of truth. 

Wooyoung the sharp stone from his hands and stabs the coconut few times.

“Wow, easier that it seems.” He says after succeeding at making the hole in it.

“Try to climb a tree then.” San mutters under his nose. Wooyoung probably hears him but decides to ignore him. Instead he takes a swig of clear liquid. He stops to make a satisfied sound and then takes another sip.

“Hey, what about me!” San whines and almost stomps his foot.

“Sorry.” Wooyoung at least has decency to sound somewhat sheepish. He gives San the coconut and there’s enough of it for San to take one big sip. Good enough. For now at least. 

“You can get us more later.” Wooyoung says and San decides that he’s right, it’s not like he would keep some resentment anyway. He loves Wooyoung too dearly for any of that. He would give him all the coconuts from this island if he’d ask to. 

“What now though?” San asks because really. What should they do? 

“Hmm… Don’t you think the fire is necessary? To you know… survive? We need some dry wood.”

“What are you? Some brain of the operation?” 

“Yeah and you’re the muscles of the operation. Perfectly divided.” Wooyoung says with a serious tone of voice but his smirk betrays him. 

“Great.” San groans and rolls his eyes. Friendship, huh. Who invented this?

They spend solid few hours of just looking for that wood and obviously stones, they’re not trying to burn whole island. Not getting far away from each other because that could be dangerous. 

After that their clothes are even more disheveled and dirty. Wooyoung wipes sweat from his forehead with the back of his hand. San groans mentally, how can be so hot even with those circumstances? 

“Now we have to make a fire.” Wooyoung says as he notices the dusk is coming. It pulls San out from his daydreaming about his friend’s hotness. 

San is the one grinding flints against each other (as he was proclaimed ‘muscles’ of the team). It works after few minutes of trying and Wooyoung just observing and sitting next to him. 

“You made it!” With the fire started Wooyoung claps his hands and cheers his friend, which makes San only squint at his antics.

“Aren’t you too tired?” San asks venomously, even though he’s not serious and Wooyoung knows that so he only chuckles. It sounds divine, San curses his stupid heart for being in love with his best friend. 

Then they hear a thunder and they both flinch. 

“Oh no, we need some shelter. Fast.” 

Thankfully, they got enough branches before and they didn’t use the bigger one for the fire. 

“Very provisional.” Wooyoung says after they cover it with large leaves. “It’s very… airy.” He sits ‘inside’ because there’s nothing on the sides, there’s only so-so roof. 

“I don’t see your problem. It’s very cozy.” San says as he sits next to him, his voice dripping with irony. It makes Wooyoung laugh again. 

“Yeah, it’s enough for now. Should we get some sleep?” Wooyoung asks because it’s already completely dark. And even with fire in front of them all of this feels rather sinister. 

“Well, we won’t miss anything. That’s for sure.” San agrees.

“I hope I will wake up in my bed and it was all a dream. A shared dream or something.” He adds after looking at his friend. They’re in this together after all. 

So they lay down. San behind Wooyoung because he has a feeling that his friend would appreciate if he could look at the fire anytime he desires to. It’ll make him feel safer and that’s all San cares about now. 

They close their eyes and try to fall asleep which they succeed for a while before it starts raining. Or rather pouring. It doesn’t rain on them because of the thick leaves above their heads but the rain made the air so cold and they both shiver. 

“Are you awake?” Wooyoung asks without turning around.

“Obviously.” San tries to stop his teeth from clanking against each other.

“Are you cold?”

“Obviously.” 

They’re silent for a couple of minutes before Wooyoung breaks it.

“Maybe you can move closer to me. You know, for warmth.” He adds, not wanting to sound weird. He has no idea that San was thinking ‘weird’ things all day long and actually for months before today.

“Yeah, if you want to.” San says quietly and shifts closer to Wooyoung until they’re basically spooning. San thought it could only happen in his dreams. But here they are, cuddling. For other purposes than he originally wished for and it’s completely platonic but still. It’s happening. He throws his arm around Wooyoung and he doesn’t seem to mind. He actually snuggles back closer to San.

“That’s better.” He murmurs and closes his eyes again. Even the rain isn’t that annoying anymore. 

They fall asleep again, this time enveloped in each other’s warmth.


End file.
